


The moments in between Heartbeats.

by PhakeFysics



Series: Final Fantasy XIV [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Fluff, M/M, Male Azem (Final Fantasy XIV), Mutual Pining, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28340427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhakeFysics/pseuds/PhakeFysics
Summary: Emet-Selch tries to be mad.He fails. As usual. Just can't stay mad at Azem...
Relationships: Azem/Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch
Series: Final Fantasy XIV [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046014
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	The moments in between Heartbeats.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, a lot of the Male!AzemxEmet-Selch stuff I've seen has been a lot of angry sex or stuff that really just doesn't do it for me. So I enact the ancient rite of 'Being the change I wish to see in the world'.
> 
> BTW: This is in Emet-Selch's POV for the most part.

Always to be found in the same grassy patch, basking in the gentle sunlight, could the pair be found. Hades’ initial determined strut now morphed into a frustrated stomp as he passed the threshold into the decorated park. It was one of the smaller ones that his friends oft found themselves in, so he knew exactly which pair to scour for.

A few families offered him a cursory glance, maybe even a greeting, but he hardly spared them a moment of thought as he closed in on the familiar duo. 

Hythlodaeus was propped against the trunk of a tree, mask off and hood down as they basked in the thin streams of sunlight that eked between the branches of the tree. Their lap was occupied by another form; Azem, whose head now used his friend’s lap as a pillow whilst he napped contentedly.

Azem’s and Hythlodaeus’ relationship was close, but ultimately platonic. They complimented each other well and made no effort to hide it. Azem’s golden blond hair seemed to glitter in the light as Hythlodaeus’ fingers gently carded themselves through it in comfortable silence. 

It was at that moment, Hades paused, taking in their forms. They had a large penchant for mischief… a downright modus operandi for causing trouble, but they were still his friends. Azem even more so. No matter how much Azem toed the line of Emet-Selch’s patience, he would always falter at that grin. And how he loathed when Azem used it to his advantage.

His initial ire at hearing of Azem having, in essence, stolen Lahabrea’s Ifrita concept, now waned and he found himself hesitating. Azem was a man of action. Ever the black sheep, never content to simply sit and debate the probabilities of success. Instead he would tip those scales by his own hand, actively forming and subverting the various cavalcade of events himself.

And Emet-Selch couldn’t help but admire Azem for it...and Hades couldn’t help but love him for it. Only once, in a tease had he known the barest hint of the taste of Azem’s lips, but in recent days it only made Hades yearn for more from the other. Azem was ever the mischievous sort, teasing and snarking his way through life. But there was also a profound sweetness to him that it seemed he only reserved for Hythlodaeus and Hades alike.

Clearing his throat, he stepped up to the pair, arms crossed, the expectant frown lining his lips. Hythlodaeus opened their eyes and offered a sleepy smile, “Hades! My friend, what brings you here on this lovely afternoon?” they asked softly.

“I have a bone to pick with him,” he nodded his head towards the sleeping form of Azem in Hythlodaeus’ lap. The other looked up with a smile, “Oh come now, Hades. You cannot be so upset as to wake our dear friend from his slumber. That business with the volcano simply exhausted him, I dare say.” They shrugged good naturedly, deflecting the waves of ire rolling off Emet-Selch’s form.

“That is precisely why I am here. The convocation is not pleased about this news. And for what? Petty wants for grapes?” he sneered, his voice a bit louder than he meant it. He tried to mask his concern with anger and indignity at Azem’s supposed arrogance. And yes, he was frustrated, but there was also a fear. A fear that one misstep and he’d lose Azem for a spell. 

Of course, they were not people that were fearful of losing their lives; knowing they could always return from the life stream with the same ease as snapping their fingers. Still, there was always a pang of hurt whenever the loss did happen. At least… In Hades’ case, it was felt. He disliked when Azem put himself in harm’s way so needlessly.

“Perhaps you should stay awhile and relax. Being cooped up inside all day must be straining your nerves,” Hythlodaeus ventured, patting a bare spot next to themself, their contented smile ever present. Hades wanted to bark back some sort of remark, to let his anger wash over them, but he found himself sighing as his shoulder sagged.

“Fine, but we will have words later,” he warned, though the bite had long left his tone as he settled himself next to Hythlodaeus.

“Of course, Emet-Selch. And I am sure Azem would enjoy your words,” they smiled as Hades plucked his mask from his face, using his free hand to rub the tire from his eyes.

“You will be included in these words… but I suppose I will allow Azem his rest. For now,” he pursed his lips in annoyance, casting a light glare at Hythlodaeus. To which the other simply shrugged, unconcerned with Hades’ supposed frustration.

Setting his mask aside with the other two, he leaned back against the trunk of the tree with a beleaguered sigh. A soft summer breeze wafted through the park, rustling the leaves of the tree above and cascading across the lush green grass in waves. Sweet summer flowers filled the air with their honey sweet scents, and Emet-Selch found his tense form relaxing as he closed his eyes and took in the soft sounds of families laughing and playing, the sun gentle and warm against their skin.

It was the fleeting moments between heartbeats that Hades cherished above all else. Not the amazing feats he and his people performed each day, not the advances they made with new concepts, new creations. Not even the memories of his two friends poking and prodding his nerves that slowly went from bitter to sweet, could compare to the still, quiet peace.

“Ah… I am afraid I must take my leave,” Hythlodaeus spoke softly after a fashion, causing Hades to open his eyes and look over at the other. “I am sorry… Duty calls, you understand,” they smiled softly, affixing their mask once more and moving to gently wake Azem from his slumber.

Giving a sleepy hum, Azem roused with a yawn, “That time, is it?” he asked, rubbing his eyes and moving to free Hythlodaeus from their benign prison. “For me, yes. But you see, dear Azem, I have procured for you a new prisoner to ensnare,” they mused as Azem sat up with a mighty yawn.

“That so?” he asked and turned icy blues towards Hades, a grin slowly forming, “Hmmm I think it’ll do, Hythlodaeus. Azem will accept your offering,” he replied to which Hythlodaeus only chuckled as they got up and brushed off their robes.

“Be well, then, the both of you,” they waved before moving off and leaving the two alone. Without missing much of a beat, Azem scooted closer towards Hades and moved to set his head in Hades’ lap with a yawn.

“Mmm, hello Hades… What brings you out here? Shouldn’t you be cooped up like you always are?” Azem mused, getting comfortable with his new victim.

Hades opened his mouth, ready to let loose the reason he had initially searched for the pair; to chastise and metaphorically (maybe literally) wag his finger at Azem’s recklessness. But the initial breath was let out as a soft sigh as fingers found golden threads of silky hair to card through.

“It was a lovely day and I decided to take a break,” Hades shrugged, resisting the soft smile that threatened to spread across his lips as Azem melted into his touch. He couldn’t help it; it was always the small moments in the inbetween that made everything worth it in the end.

Rolling onto his back so he could stare up at Hades, Azem looked up at him with an expression of suspicion, “How very unlike you. I know why you came out here looking for us. It was about what I did explicitly against the wishes of the Convocation, wasn’t it?”

Of course things seldom slipped past Azem, and the light glare made Hades shift and look away from those piercing blues. “Well of course I was furious with you. With Hythlodaeus acquiescing to loaning you the Ifrita concept… all for some island that makes grapes…” he grumbled, glaring at the far distance.

A sigh was followed by soft, warm fingers sliding up along Hades’ jaw to rest along his cheek. Without a thought, he pressed the hand against his cheek with his free one, daring selfishly to lean into the warmth of the other. Immediately the fire in his belly quelled itself once more and he sighed through the nose.

“Hades…” Azem sighed, moving to sit up so he was more face to face with his compatriot. “You know it wasn’t about something as trivial as grapes. You know it’s never about that. We’ve talked about how the inaction of the Convocation always leaves a bitter taste in my mouth. We can do so much to help… and yet many of us are content to sit idly in our bubble and think ourselves nobler than the rest of those of the Star,” Azem explained, as he always did, time and time again. It was a conversation Hades knew far too well for his liking.

“You do reckless things...and I fear for you, regardless,” he admitted, unable to meet the other’s gaze. A gentle thumb traced the contour of his cheek and he gathered the courage to look Azem in the face. The man only smiled, flashing pearly whites that indicated the debate was over and, yet again, Azem was victorious. What Emet-Selch was, however, not expecting was the gentle press of lips against his, a feeling he could not resist melting into.

Perhaps this was Azem’s way of sealing his eternal victory, and to keep the Illustrious Emet-Selch from picking battles he couldn’t win. 

And, perhaps, he didn’t mind losing anymore. As long as Azem was happy and always came back to him, Emet-Selch was content to lose, time and time again.


End file.
